


Family Don't End With Blood

by wolfie_winchester



Series: STOP HURTING CAS 2KFOREVER [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_winchester/pseuds/wolfie_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a home now, and it's not with the angels. It's in the bunker, with his real family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Don't End With Blood

Castiel is sitting in the library on the computer when he hears Sam come in. The younger Winchester nods in greeting at him and Cas smiles, waving at him as best he can wrapped up in his blanket. Dean keeps putting it on him, even when Cas insists that he doesn’t need it anymore, so he’s learned to just go with it.

 

“What’cha watching Cas?” Sam asks, peering over his shoulder.

 

“I think it’s a movie about bending air? There is a child called the ‘avatar’,” Cas says, squinting at the screen. Sam makes an indignant noise and he shakes his head.

 

“Watch the show. Way better,” Sam says. Cas nods and he scrolls through the Netflix until he finds the show of the same name. He’s still watching it when Sam sits down across from him a few minutes later with a cup of coffee and a large book. The cover is blue with a picture of a sword and Cas figures it’s not one of the ancient texts Sam usually would read for a case.

 

“What are you reading?” Cas asks.

 

“Game of Thrones,” Sam replies.

 

“Oh. I know what that is now,” Cas says a little proudly. “Metatron’s download gave me much knowledge of pop culture.”

 

“Well, that’s good for you, but you spoil the book and I’m never gonna get you that guinea pig we saw at the store last week,” Sam warns. Cas nods and promptly shuts his mouth, even though he knows he could just go get the animal himself.

 

Later, Sam asks if he wants to go for a run with him, since Dean ‘hates being healthy’ according to his brother. Cas doesn’t see why not and he shuts the laptop down before following Sam outside. The younger hunter takes in his outfit with a raised eyebrow.

 

“You’re running in that?” he asks. Sam himself is wearing black athletic shorts and a gray tank top. Cas is just wearing his usual clothes and he shrugs.

 

“I don’t sweat or get overheated.”

 

“Still, it’s probably not gonna be very comfortable,” Sam says. Cas smiles a bit, for some reason pleased that Sam cares about something as trivial as his comfort. He nods and with the snap of his fingers, he’s wearing clothes similar to Sam’s.

 

“Where did you - actually, nevermind,” Sam says, shaking his head. He stretches his muscles for a minute or two before asking Cas if he’s ready. Cas nods and they take off on Sam’s usual route. Cas doesn’t even break a sweat and Sam has been doing this long enough that it takes a while for him to get tired. They stop once they reach the end and Sam stretches again while he catches his breath, claiming that it’s important to maintain healthy muscles. Cas nods in understanding and once Sam is ready again, they return home. Cas finds running a strange sort of comfort. It’s almost like flying, in a way, even though his feet never leave the ground. He doesn’t have to think of anything else other than where he’s going and focusing on putting one foot in front of the other.

 

When they return to the bunker, he’s smiling and Sam is too. Sam tells him that it’s nice to have a partner, since he doesn’t really like going by himself every time and Dean only goes if Sam breaks out what they call ‘the puppy eyes’. Cas follows Sam inside and they find the older hunter in the library. He stares at them both when they enter the room and he rolls his eyes when Sam says they went running, muttering under his breath something about them being ridiculous health nuts. Sam just chuckles and tells Dean that he should just suck it up and get with the program.

 

Cas watches the two bicker for a while about healthy lifestyle choices and he finds himself smiling.

 

“What are you so happy about?” Dean asks.

 

“Nothing. Just...I’m glad that I have you two for my family.”

 

That gets them both to shut up and he’s surprised when the two come over and hug him tightly.

  
“Yeah. Us too.” 


End file.
